


No

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: How we all know a Jude and Zero Proposal would have REALLY went down.





	No

          “Gideon...  Will you marry me?” Jude asks on one bended knee, right in the middle of the fancy restaurant Zero picked out specifically for their anniversary.

Sputtering a bit Zero coughs before staring at Jude, then the ring, then back at Jude.

“No.”

Jude’s nervous smile falters and he seems to almost flinch back.  “N-no?  No?” he asks, confusion etched into every feature.  He’d thought it was going so well, they were happy, they had a life together, a home, and both were living their best lives as the kings of LA.  All that seemed left was to get married and, maybe one day, adopt some kids and be the perfect family Jude had always longed for.  “No?” he repeated.

“Fuck,” Zero groaned, standing up, but not leaving, just pacing.  “Fucking, couldn't you just chill for another fifteen minutes!”

“Fifteen...  Gideon, what the fuck, I just proposed to you and you want me to chill?!”

Zero looks back and rubs at his eyes.  “You weren’t supposed to-  I mean, fuck.”

“Well I’m sorry you’re so upset about my proposal Zero,” Jude says, emphasizing the switch to his nickname.  Jude is standing up now too, looking none too happy.

“It’s not what you think Jude.”

“Oh?  Then why don’t you enlighten me Zero.  Why exactly are you turning down my proposal?”

“Because I’m supposed to propose to you!  I’m the Top, that means I propose to you!” Zero shouts, and the restaurant, already completely silent at their little fiasco in the making, seems to go even quieter.

“You...  I...” Jude has to actually stop for a moment to let his brain comprehend Zero’s insane logic.  “You’re angry...  Because I proposed to you, just because you think sticking it in my ass means you have to be the one that proposes to me?  Am I getting you clearly?”

Hearing it out loud Zero feels himself nearly flush.  “Ok, well...  When you put it like that it sounds kind of silly.  But it made sense up here,” he says, pointing to his temple.

“You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met.”

“That’s exactly why you love me, isn’t it?”

Jude sighs and nods.  “Yes.  Sadly, I really have bad taste in men.”

Zero laughs and pushes Jude playfully.

“I can’t believe you denied my proposal because you think a bottom can’t propose to a top.  That’s so completely harebr-” Jude cuts off when Zero suddenly drops to one knee himself and pulls out a ring.

“I told you if you’d have just waited fifteen minutes...”

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“No.  This was the real reason I said no.  I wanted to ask you, stupid.”

“Gideon you are so, so infuriating.”

“Is that a yes?” Zero asks, that sly smirk on full display.

“You have to answer first, I already asked you.”

“Isn’t that a little childish Jude?”

Jude shakes his head, but he’s smiling now, feeling like nothing could possibly go wrong ever again.  “When have we ever played fair when it comes to one another?”

Sighing loudly, in that overexaggerated way that only Zero can, he acquiesces.  “Yes, I will marry you Jude Kinkade.  Now, will you marry me you big dumb?”

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you Gideon,” Jude answers, and pulls Zero up into a kiss.  It quickly turns heated and only the confused but enthusiastic cheers of the surrounding tables snaps them back to reality.

“Just so we’re clear.  I proposed first,” Jude whispers, and now he’s the one that’s smirking.

“Fuck you Jude,” Zero laughs back as they exchange rings.

Leaning in closely Jude nips at Zero’s ear.  “Actually, I think I should fuck you tonight.  You know, since I did propose first, and that apparently makes me the top.”

“You little shit...” Zero says, but he’s smiling.

“So, what do you say?”

“Yes.  Always Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned from my writing hiatus because honestly fuck this not only would Zero have said yes but I refuse to believe he wouldn't have actually proposed in the most ridiculous, attention grabbing, tacky and likely live-televised way possible. Anyway, this is my small attempt at fixing this travesty of a storyline ending for Zude.
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
